


sweet sun

by kopicanai



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25091953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kopicanai/pseuds/kopicanai
Summary: If Hinata is the sun, then Kageyama is night itself.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 10
Kudos: 72





	sweet sun

**Author's Note:**

> this has probably been done a thousand times over but i hope you enjoy!!

Hinata is the sun. Everyone knows that. 

If Hinata is the sun, then Kageyama is night itself. He's darkness; he’s all scowls and glowers of a lethal plague, consuming everything that has the misfortune of being a victim to his touch. There's nothing that can escape night.

Except, of course, the sun. 

The only relief from the darkness is when light kisses it at the edges, shoo-ing it down so the world can once again be doused in warmth. Sunrises take the cold by its neck and wring it mercilessly until death with a sweet smile; the shadows survive in the spaces behind everything else, cowering in the shame that embrace will never be allowed. 

Sunrises are beautiful. Everyone knows that. The sun pushes night away to break free and everyone yearns for the moment when the darkness no longer holds them captive. 

It's only when he kisses Hinata's fingertips while they're lying in bed with the lights off that Kageyama remembers sunsets are beautiful too. Hinata whispers in his ear that he missed him all day even though they had morning and afternoon practice and even spent lunch together.

Kageyama wonders if it's wrong of the night to love the sun like this as he slots their lips together, if it's going against everything he is and knows. 

And then when Hinata races into his classroom right before homeroom starts and flings a hoodie at him from the doorway before sprinting off again, Kageyama starts to forget that as the night, he'll dissipate if he gets too close to the sun. His classmates affectionately laugh at the blur of orange hair (even they have grown fond of Hinata despite only ever seeing him in passing) and the hoodie in his hands smells like a summer afternoon. It's his own, plain and black with a small sports logo in the corner; he must have left it at Hinata's house the night before. 

Kageyama doesn't remove it from his lap the entire morning until it's time for lunch and Hinata appears at the doorway again, a smile on his lips and a laugh in his eyes. 

That weekend, they play video games at Kageyama's house. Halfway through, Kageyama puts the controller down abruptly and turns, grabbing Hinata by the hips and pulling him onto his lap. Hinata instinctively wraps his arms around Kageyama's neck and sighs against his mouth. There's no hesitation as he runs his fingers lightly up and down Hinata's back under his shirt, leaving a blazing trail wherever skin touches skin. Kageyama ends up carrying Hinata to the bed where he sets him down gently and stares for a moment before removing layer by layer until his lips are free to roam every freckled inch. His eyes are low as they take in a pink, wet mouth and almost doesn't care that he can't see Hinata's face if it means getting to hear sighs and gasps and his name as a breath on that tongue as if it knows no other words. 

Sunsets mean the night claims the sun. 

They spend all night wrapped in each other, teasing whispers and soft touches filling the space until the heat from under the blanket lulls them to sleep. In the morning, Kageyama will wake to a harsh ray of light on his face and Hinata telling him that he's hanging out with Kenma today so Kageyama better hurry up and go home so he can get ready.

He can't help it. He can't help but think about how there is just one sun and everyone wants it so the only thing to do is share it. Besides, Hinata never stays in one place for long. He's a flurry of excitement, moving from one thing to the next because he is not cruel enough to abandon anyone to a life without his glow.

So the next sunset, he chooses a spot right under Hinata's collarbone to place a purple bruise with his teeth and tongue and can't take his eyes off it the entirety of practice the next day. He knows he's childish. 

Kageyama's head spins whenever Hinata laughs at his phone and taps out a long message while he's in the middle of saying something and whenever Hinata gets stopped in the hallways, chattering so excitedly that sometimes he wonders if he's been forgotten as he stands to the side awkwardly. 

He wants so badly to bask in the warmth. He wants to stand openly out in the light and feel every particle hit his skin until it boils, forming blisters that bubble red and raw. But Kageyama is night. And when night closes in, it is in the sun's nature to withdraw. Each brief sunrise and sunset is as close as he can get and the rest of the sun's time must be spent with anything and everything else. 

He feels like he's being incinerated. Being eaten up and turning to ash right before his very eyes and he refuses to move as the only thing that can destroy him is allowed to. Kageyama clutches Hinata tightly in his arms at night and fights to stay awake as long as possible, terrified of losing even a second if he succumbs to sleep. If he succumbs to the night.

Hinata is the sun. Everyone knows that.

Kageyama knew that. 

Still, he tries to say with his eyes that he wants Hinata to stay after every study session because his pride doesn't let him say it with his mouth and Hinata never notices. Or if he does, he's kind enough not to let it show. 

"I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Stupid Tobio, you don't have to ask that every time." Hinata squeezes his hands and throws him an easy smile.

"Will I see you tomorrow?" He insists.

Hinata just laughs and angles his head up to press a light kiss to his cheek. "Yes, we'll see each other tomorrow."

Kageyama watches him walk his bike from the front door to the street and hop on, riding away until he's a tiny little speck that could be mistaken for a spot on the window.

He makes a decision.

There's no way to deny one's true nature and even if there were, Kageyama doesn't have the strength he wishes he does. The tightness in his chest has been here so long it's nearly permanent and he thought he'd get used to it by now but this heart of his is going to collapse in on itself.

He stops asking.

Hinata has countless other people that can satisfy his insatiable extrovertedness and he tells himself he'll be okay without the sun. That he'll be free to be who he is. Kageyama's worst fears are realized when, a few days later, he walks past Hinata in the hallway during lunch and Hinata lets him.

Hinata starts spending all of practice surrounded by Tanaka and Nishinoya and Suga. 

At night, he lays awake and convinces himself that the cold is where he is supposed to be. That he can grab a heater from the storage room and it'll be just the same. Nevermind that he touches his lips with his fingertips and feels wetness on his face and stares at that picture on his phone in the darkness until his eyes are strained and red. 

He hates the stares that follow him when he wordlessly walks off by himself after practice and doesn't take up the daily offers to go grab some curry buns. Kageyama is just getting used to eating lunch by himself when a shadow is thrown across his face, two white sneakers coming into view on the grass in front of him. 

"Tobio," Hinata can't hide the wobbling curve of his mouth or the way he's fiddling with the buttons on his uniform, "I- I don't know what I did and I didn't want to bug you but I miss you too much and it's been really annoying to do homework without you. "

Kageyama looks at him with wide eyes. 

He rambles on. "You're my favorite, you know? Out of everyone. I know you can get grouchy and stuff and people don't have to stay but I want you to. " 

Hinata never stays in one place for long. Kageyama had always thought it was because he wanted to. But the sun never moves. It is not the sun that chooses when to come and when to go; it is not the sun that is drawn to everything around it. It is everything else, planets, the moon, the stars, that inch closer in their orbits. It is everything else that elects to leave when they've had their fill of the fire.

The sandwich drops from his hand. He realizes in that moment that no matter how many hours the sun spends with the trees and the birds and the animals, there will always be another sunrise, there will always be another sunset. Because just like the night, its very existence and purpose are dictated by the things on this Earth and what it does to them. But the sun doesn't melt into them the way it melts into the night, caressing and mixing colors until even the stars get confused as to which is which. He curses himself to hell and back and can barely breathe when the pressure in his chest swells as liquid pools in Hinata's eyes. 

Familiar soft skin brushes against his own as he reaches up to grasp the collar of Hinata's jacket, crushing their lips together. The contact sets him on fire and Kageyama stops thinking when hands come up on the back of his neck to press their foreheads together. Hinata whispers against his lips but Kageyama keeps pulling him back and doesn't hear a single word.

He buries his face in the crook of Hinata's neck and shudders as a sigh leaves his mouth. Kageyama whispers, "I'm sorry" at the same time Hinata says, "I'm here". 

Later, when they're desperately grasping at shirts and shorts and any piece of skin they can find, Hinata cups his face in his hands and stops for a moment, the hot air of his panting tracing the lines of Kageyama's lips.

"I know what you're worried about." Hinata says softly, peppering small kisses along his jaw. "I'm not going to leave. You don't have to worry about losing me. So don't make me worry about losing you."

He doesn't wait for a response and pushes his hips down, fiercely pulling Kageyama's head back by the hair and shamelessly groaning against exposed skin. A promise is spoken to the air and Kageyama has never felt so warm in his life. 

If Hinata is the sun, then Kageyama is night. 

But just as the night needs the sun to prevent it from freezing over into overwhelming loneliness, perhaps the sun needs the night to come home to, to be the one thing that doesn't want it solely for what it can offer. So when everyone leaves because it's the sun and why would anyone ever need to worry about the _sun_ , perhaps it sees the same view from the other side. That whenever it appears, the night fades without a passing thought. Kageyama's heart aches when he thinks Hinata might ever feel half as frightened as he did and vows to never forget that for every second the night spends alone, the sun must serve the same time in full. 

Hinata grips his hands tighter when they walk now, ignoring the stares they get in the hallways and on the street and Kageyama watches his golden brown eyes light up when he smiles. 

Sometimes, late at night, Hinata will poke Kageyama in the cheek as he's trying to fall asleep and his grumbles will positively dissipate when he sees big eyes and a silent question painted across his mouth. He'll take Hinata into his arms and rub soothing circles on his back, letting him touch his fingers and face and whispering over and over that _yes, he's here, he'll be here_. 

Hinata is the sun. Everyone knows that.

Kageyama thinks it's fitting that they'd each fall for their opposite, being the only ones capable of creating their own little world of sunrises and sunsets. He lives in those moments, watching the sky turn purple and pink and orange as Hinata flies on the court or gives him a shy peck on the cheek amid their teammates' teases. 

If Hinata is the sun, then Kageyama is night itself. And they love in a way only the sun and the night can. 


End file.
